


Rage

by Delphiss



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson Has Issues, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson-centric, Jason Todd's Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphiss/pseuds/Delphiss
Summary: Rage,it always comes back to rage.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Rage

Rage,

It always comes back to rage.

He sees the blood on the floor and still can’t make himself stand up. 

The need to wake up, even if he hasn’t slept in days, wants to go back in time, to a moment where the sky was shining like a supernova and his world wasn’t broken into a million pieces. Back to when the future was full of glitter and diamonds. 

Cheesy as fuck he can admit that to himself now that he is bleeding in the floor but his father used to tell him, “you always need to think of keep on living”. So he tries to respect that advice, tries to really do it. Find new ways to keep his soul hopeful. joyful and all of that.

The blood forms a puddle, that maybe makes him want to cry or maybe not he isn’t quite sure, he hasn’t in a while. He wouldn’t remember how it actually feels the need to cry. There’s this hurt inside his mouth, that’s waiting to get out, to be set free,it burns horribly. 

(There’s also the probability that is the pain of the bruise that’s forming on his face but it feels so different from physical pain.)

It isn’t the first time Bruce has hit him, it probably won’t be the last, but this is the time it hurts him the most. Even when he looks back at this memory with the eyes from the future, that's the thing that never changes.

The sense of betrayal is always there when this happens, of being stabbed in the back again and again, but somehow he can never see it coming. There’s no way to stop it. It’s infinite, without an end.

He's blind. He’s a fool. He hates himself. 

He shoulda known that the newly achieved peace between the two was going to be destroyed by the earthquake of death. 

He finally stands up, and there is Batman firm as a tree, there’s no regret in his eyes, not one that he can actually see. It’s the first time he actually fears him, the tale of mystery that surrounded the vigilante never made sense to him, not even when he was a child lonely and full of sadness. 

One look at the man that’s standing in front of him now, makes him understand why the criminals turn themselves in before having to confront the big bad bat. 

That’s the strongest memory he keeps from Batman for a while after that. He doesn’t see him again for months and when he misses him, the memory of the cold in his eyes is the first thing that comes back to him. That’s when the anger settles in him with the strength of a dead body, when he remembers what the man that once upon a time he almost dared to call a father. 

(Feels like a lie.)

Tim comes through the window one day a scrawny and little boy, eyes blue that reminds him of Bruce, of Jason, of himself. He’s afraid of that, wants to tell him to go away to keep on living. Tell him to escape the curse of the dead parents and blue eyes, to not fall into this circle of vengeance, disguised as a life. 

(It’s a lie)

He can’t do it, the words don’t get out the right way and somehow a week later the same little boy is standing on a rooftop with a title that’s already been stained by death one too many times. 

So he swallows his own distaste and anger towards Bruce, and decides to be a brother, one that won’t let his little brother die, not again. The first time was more than enough, seeing everything his family stood for explode on the floor of an old warehouse in the hand of the insane clown of Gotham.


End file.
